Shinigami & co
by ChibiKawaiiNeko-chan
Summary: Liselotte est une jeune fille de 14 ans. Elle veut réussir à se persuadé qu'elle est normale, mais, les faits sont là. Elle ne l'est pas. Sa vie prendra un nouveau tournant tandis qu'elle tenta d'ignorer un Hollow particulièrement coriace...


Salut, ceci est la première fiction de Bleach que je poste. Mais j'en ai écrit d'autres peut-être que je les posteraient.

Bref, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction pendant que je regardais l'anime (pourtant le moment n'avait rien à voir avec mon idée u.u). Donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Désolée d'avance pour l'orthographe ou les fautes d'inattention. TxT

Bien sûr à part Liselotte (se prononce Lisélotté) rien ne m'appartient.. Quel dommage !

Je tiens à dire que Liselotte est quelqu'un de contradictoire, j'en dis plus à la fin du chapitre.

Résumer : Liselotte est une jeune fille de 14 ans. Elle veut réussir à se persuadé qu'elle est normale, mais, les faits sont là. Elle ne l'est pas. Sa vie prendra un nouveau tournant tandis qu'elle tenta d'ignorer un Hollow particulièrement coriace mais quand elle vit que quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge le combattre et en mauvaise posture, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le sauver.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Ces putains de monstres alors...!**_

Une jeune fille marchait dans les rues, regardant les alentours comme si un mouton vert allait sortir de nul part. Sauf que ce n'était pas les moutons qu'elle guettait mais les Hollows. Elle voyait 'ces saletés' depuis toujours, et ils adoraient venir l'attaquer. Elle avait donc décider de 'botter le cul à ces grosses merdes sur pattes qui font chié' (oui, elle est un peu vulgaire, faut dire qu'elle est casse-cou, un peu garçon manqué sur les bords), pour ça elle s'était inscrite à toutes sortes de sports de combats, boxe, karaté, tir à l'arc, kendo... elle avait aussi pris des cours de gymnastique afin d'évité les attaques de ses adversaires.

~oOo~

Je rentre enfin chez moi ! La journée était vraiment longue, entre le collège et le cours de tir à l'arc. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi j'y vais encore ? Je touche toujours ma cible.

Ooooh non ! Non, non, non, pas aujourd'hui ! Putain de monstre de merde (censure des propos suivant, trop vulgaires pour être écrits). Rien à foutre, je m'en vais. Je continue mon chemin mais un truc argenté retiens mon attention. Je me retourne donc vers Monstre n°3, c'est un mec de mon âge... en kimono ? J'affiche une tête septique, c'est pas vraiment un kimono. Ouais un truc bizarre quoi ! Monstre n°3 le bloqua, et M. Cheveux argentés tourne son regard vers moi.

Eh merdeuuuh, j'vais devoir l'aider, je soupire, ce qu'il semble entendre puisqu'il plisse les yeux. Je re-soupire et sort mon arc et une flèche, vise et tire. Simple, rapide, efficace. En effet n°3 lâche M. C-a, et se tourne vers moi. Re-merde, j'aurais du prendre mon katana, chiotte ! J'vais devoir utilser... non, personne doit voir ça. J'ouvre mon sac et fouille dedans en esquivant les attaques de Monster. Et voilà, j'ai oublié ma recettes spéciale anti-monstres. Mais j'y pense, il à un katana l'autre, on va l'appelé... Henri, ouais ! Donc Henri en à un lui, et il à pas l'air disposé à s'en servir. Il m'en voudra pas si je lui emprunte ? On va dire que non !

Je me rue vers lui et prend son épée. Je l'entends protester mais j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi ! J'ai faim. Alors il va pas ramené sa poire lui sinon je vais m'énerver. Je m'approche de M.3 en esquivant et bloquant ses attaques, et lui plante l'arme à des endroits stratégiques. Depuis le temps que je les vois et combat, j'ai eu le temps de bien les analysés « toujours connaître les failles et les points fort de ton adversaire » c'est ce que disait mon prof de kendo, ce vieux crouton. Mais il avait raison !

Le monstre tué, je me dirige vers Henri qui me regarde en mode oh-mon-dieu-j'y-crois-pas-tu-viens-bien-de-faire-ce-que-j'ai-vu-que-tu-as-fais-?. Eh oui mon coco.

-Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant son arme.

-Merci... répondis-t-il.

-Va-y, pose la ta question, soupirai-je déjà ennuyée et surtout affamé ce que mon ventre se fis une joie de manifester.

-Comment... commança-t-il

-Comment j'ai réussi à le battre ?

-Non, comment se fait-il que tu me vois ? … Et si, aussi comment ça s'fait que tu sois si forte ? Tu n'est qu'une humaine.

-Qu'une humaine ? Et toi, t'es quoi, le marsupilami peut-être ?

-Le quoi...?

-Rien laisse tomber ! J'ai toujours vu les Monsters, et si je peux les combattre c'est à force d'entraînement.

Et je le plante là. Bah ouais, j'vais pas lui offrir le café non plus ! Et c'est qu'il me suis ce con en plus ! Grr, t'façon j'suis arrivée, il va quand même pas me suivre à l'intérieur, si ? Apparemment si...! Mais que t'es collant mon pauvre Henri.

Je ne m'occupe pas de lui, et je mange ma pizza. Mais il n'avait pas l'air décidé à rester silencieux, dommage.

-Qui es-tu ? souffla-t-il

Ton cul ! Tss...

-Je suis Liselotte, je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Et toi qui es-tu ?

-Toshiro Hitsugaya. Comment se fait-il que tu n'ai pas de nom de famille ?

-Je n'ai pas de parents.

-Oh... désolé. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'a pas répondu, comment se fait-il que tu puisse me voir et les voir ?

Mais il est con Henri, Toshiro pardon, ou quoi ?

-Comme toutes personnes doté d'yeux, j'ai la capacité de voir ce qui m'entoure.

-Non, c'est pas ça ! Les seules personnes pouvant me voir et les voir ont une forte quantité de reiatsu, et je n'en ressens pas la moindre trace chez toi.

-C'est un pouvoir ?

-Euuh, en quelque sorte oui...

-Oh, alors est-ce... ça ?

Toshiro se courba, je venais de libéré ce pouvoir étrange qui m'appartenait.

-Ouch, je comprend ton reiatsu est extrêmement puissant, contiens-le !

-Ah, ok.

-« Ah, ok », c'est tout ? Tu te rends pas compte de l'immense pouvoir que tu as ! Et en plus tu arrives à le masqué totalement, tu sais très bien te battre, sans utilisé du tout ton reiatsu. Tu comprend pas... Tu es la seule personne capable de le faire, et tu n'est même pas une shinigami !

-Tu es un Dieu de la mort ?

-Pas exactement, je suis une âme guerrière, je protège les vivants des Hollows, comme celui que tu as tué.

-Ça s'appelle Hollows ?

-Oui, comment tu appelle ça toi ?

-Cela dépens de leur puissance, mais en gros c'est Monstre n° quelque chose. Je les ai classé selon leur puissance, ce lui que j'ai vaincu était un n°3.

-Intéressant. Comment les classes-tu ?

-Plus il est puissant, plus son nombre se rapproche de 0. Je n'en ai vu qu'allant de 10 à 3. Et qui sait, peut-être que je rencontrerais des nombres négatifs, un jour.

Il décida que je devais aller voir une personne qu'il connaissait, j'suis pas son chien, j'fais c'que je veux ! Mais bon, on va dire que c'est ma BA de la semaine. Il passe même la nuit chez moi... Squatteur !

Une main... Ouais ! Une main... Ouais ! Quelqu'un qui me secoue, avec sa main... Ouais ! Quelqu'un qui veut se prendre une tarte dans la gueule... Ouais !*

J'ouvre les yeux avec la ferme intention de coller une baffe au crétin qui m'a réveiller et tombe nez à nez avec Toshiro. Putain c'est qu'ils sont magnifique ses yeux à ce con !** J'admire ses yeux quelques instants et grogne, je suis incapable de faire autre chose à part ça le matin. Apparemment il compris puisqu'il dit qu'il fallait aller chez la personne dont il m'a parler hier soir. Mais putain on aurait pu y aller à une heure descente ! Il n'est que midi, c'est tôt, j'veux dormiiiiir.

Nous arrivons devant un magasin, et Toshiro entre dans l'arrière boutique. Aucun respect celui-là !

-Teeeh, mais c'est notre cher Toshiro qui est lààà !

Mais c'est qui cet allumé ?

-Histugaya-Taicho, Urahara-san !

-Qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? demande le fou ignorant Shiro-chan.

-Liselotte, dis-je.

-Elle à un reiatsu très puissant, autant que celui d'un capitaine. Peut-être même plus élevé que le mien. déclara Hitsu'.

-Etrange, je ne ressens rien...

-Elle le masque totalement ! Libère-le, s'il te plait.

Je ne retiens plus le pouvoir et regarde le débile écarquillé les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ce truc, remachin ?

Urahara parti dans des explications abracadabrantes sur un lieux nommé Soul society. Sur le Gotei 13 avec des capitaines pour chacune des divisions, Toshiro qui est celui de la 10e division et qui apparemment ne supporte pas qu'on l'appelle autrement que « Hitsugaya-Taicho ». Au moins maintenant, je comprend toutes les choses bizarres que je vois et ressens. Enfin, presque.

Nous devons partir pour la Soul Society dans un quart d'heure, et Urahara veut faire sortir l'âme de mon corps. Il est fou lui ! Je le laisse finalement faire, mais ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner des masses. Il dit que c'est intéressant, que mon âme ne peut sortir pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en suis à moitié une. Ah. Puis vint LA question tu siècle : « es-tu morte ? ». Beh oui, ça se voit non ? Tss crétin.

C'est vraiment bizarre selon eux que je sois moitié humaine, moitié âme. Personne n'a jamais vu ça qu'ils ont dis. Le vieux fou à même commencer à déliré comme quoi je serais la fille d'un humain et d'un shinigami, je ne commenterais pas cette idée tellement je la trouve ridicule. Il me crois peut-être idiote mais j'ai vu la surprise et l'incrédulité dans ses yeux quand il à compris que j'étais qu'à moitié humaine, il sait quelque chose sur moi mais il n'a rien dis.

Shiro-baka et moi descendons dans une cave... géante ? Très bizarre. Nous nous plaçons devant un truc non identifié qui est grand, carré, creux et un peu craquelé. Allons bon, qu'est ce que cette excentricité encore ? Bande de fous !

Le truc s'allume, Toshi' me tire dedans avec lui et me dis de courir vers la lumière. Je m'exécute faute de pouvoir faire autre chose. La lumière se rapproche de plus en plus, je met le pied dedans et... Je me casse la gueule. La classe.

* * *

*: Ce passage inspiré d'une parodie de naruto : les témoins de Jéhovah.

**: Dans son langage ça signifie qu'elle est en totale admiration de ses yeux, et qu'elle le trouve pas con mais juste magnifique. Peut-être un peu con aussi, allez savoir !

Parlons un peu de Liselotte, d'abord pourquoi ce nom ? J'savais pas comment l'appelé et ça m'est venu comme ça. J'ai du entendre ça dans un manga, peut-être 11 eyes... 'fin bref !

Quand je dis qu'elle est contradictoire, je vais vous expliqué un peu mieux ce que je veux dire. Dans sa tête elle n'arrête pas, elle se moque du moindre truc et trouve des surnoms à la plupart des gens mais en vrai, elle appelle toujours les gens par leur prénom sauf quand elle est proche d'eux. Ensuite elle n'est pas si débile que on pourrait le penser en voyant ses pensées, et elle n'est pas du genre à parler sans en finir. Mais elle n'est pas non plus comme Byakuya à sortir une phrase tout les dix ans.

Pour l'instant c'est à peu près tout.

Donnnc, est-ce la peine que je continue cette fiction ? Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait.


End file.
